fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marin
Marin is a character from The Legend of Zelda series. A young girl who resides in Mabe Village, Marin is the first to discover Link after he washes up on the shore of Koholint Island at the beginning of Link's Awakening. She is a songstress who dreams of becoming a seagull. Throughout the duration of Link's Awakening Marin remains near her home singing the Ballad of the Wind Fish, though does sometimes end up travelling alongside the Hylian as he explores Koholint Island. Near the end of the game Marin is kidnapped by monsters while singing to the Wind Fish's Egg and can be found on a rotting segment of a bridge across Tal Tal Heights, where she admits to Link that she is afraid of heights. Physical Appearance Marin is a teenage girl who bears slight resemblance to the Princess Zelda from A Link to the Past; this fact is noted by Link, who mistakes Marin for her upon first waking up. Marin possesses long orange hair that reaches down to her waist, in which she keeps a red hibiscus flower for decoration. Artwork for Link's Awakening and its remakes depict Marin with solid black pupils in her eyes, though Hyrule Warriors instead gave her orange eyes. She wears a light blue dress with dark blue trim - artwork for Link's Awakening and her Hyrule Warriors design also include golden accents embroidered within and around such trim. Marin also wears a red diamond-shaped pendant attached to a gold chain around her neck, a silver bracelet on her left wrist, and a thick pink ribbon around her waist. In artwork for Link's Awakening and in Hyrule Warriors Marin wears fancy sandals with a brown ribbon-like design and darker brown soles; the ribbon-like design around her ankles is changed to pink in artwork for Link's Awakening DX, while her sandals are changed to a much simpler design for the Nintendo Switch remake of Link's Awakening. Marin's trophy from Super Smash Bros. Melee depicts her with blonde hair, as does the instruction manual for the German version of Link's Awakening. The former appearance also depicts Marin with having brown eyes. Personality Marin is a very kind young woman who loves music. Her friendly nature has allowed Marin to befriend many inhabitants of Koholint Island, and appears to have even become close with several animals and even monsters. She is also an incredibly selfless woman, who goes out of her way to aid Link after his sudden appearance on the Toronbo Shores. Marin also appears to be somewhat naive, especially in regards to what exists outside the small world she lives in, and relies on the knowledge of her father in regards to such matters. Despite her outwardly kind appearance, Marin seems to also have a mischievous, and perhaps even sadistic, side to her as well. While she initially scolds Link for attacking Cuccos, she will later go on to encourage such an act should he continue to attack the bird, before pretending as if Link had mistaken her words or act as if she were joking. Similar, she will insult Link's rendition of the Ballad of the Wind Fish should he play it within her vicinity before pretending as though she didn't say anything. Appearances Hyrule Heroes Marin appears in Hyrule Heroes as a playable character. She attacks with her bell from Hyrule Warriors, and her Harp from Link's Awakening. She is a fast character, but her defense is not very good, and she has no shield. Gallery Trivia * Marin's artwork for Link's Awakening and her trophy from Super Smash Bros. Melee both depict Marin with a harp, despite her never playing one in any game. * The character of Aryll from The Wind Waker was based upon Marin. In addition to Eiji Aonuma stating that Aryll was originally to be named Mariru (マリル), Aryll also shares Marin's affinity for seagulls and her dress is patterned with the same flower that Marin keeps in her hair. ** Marin also served as inspiration for the character of Malon from Ocarina of Time, who shares the same style and colour of hair. }} Category:Females Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters